


I've Never Given Up

by aislingyngaio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-03
Updated: 2005-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingyngaio/pseuds/aislingyngaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post HBP. Ginevra Weasley had never given up on Harry Potter. Alas, both had laid down their love for something greater. But neither time and space nor the most terrible Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, will be able to keep them asunder in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Given Up

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to do a Harry/Ginny for God knows what reason (never had the inclination to do Ron/Hermione yet LOL), and I wanted to show that Ginny is every bit the leader as Harry, as brilliant, as mature and as confident, far from the scared, confused and insecure first year as can be. This is obviously written right after Half-Blood Prince, because I read last chapter where they broke up, and I felt so very sad. I wanted them to have a happy ending, so here it is.

It's been a year. Ginevra Weasley was now approaching the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts. Hogwarts had never been the same again without the firm guidance of Albus Dumbledore. The amount of students had dwindled ever since Dumbledore's death. More and more parents were terrified to send their children so far from home, even if Hogwarts was once called the safest place in the world, for their beloved Headmaster was murdered there by Severus Snape.

It was even lonelier to be the only Weasley left in Hogwarts. In the past, there was always one of her brothers around to comfort or bother her. She even missed the youngest of her elder brothers, Ronald, who had been nothing but a nuisance to her social life. He had been travelling with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, on their quest to destroy Lord Voldemort. How, she did not know. Harry told her that he had sworn to Dumbledore not to tell anyone but Ron and Hermione. Not even Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress, knew what was going on.

She missed Harry terribly. After five years of not-so-secret admiration for the man with green eyes and messy hair, she had finally gotten him to realise that she was a girl, a very gifted witch, and his equal. The few weeks between the Quidditch Final and Dumbledore's death were the happiest weeks of her life. She knew right there and then when Harry had kissed her that they were meant to be.

But Dumbledore's death changed everything. She well remembered that day. Harry had told her they couldn't see each other anymore. "Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to," he had said. "He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."

Ginny had known that it would be for some "stupid noble reason". After all, he was Harry Potter. The _Chosen One_. She wanted not to care, to be with Harry no matter what happened. But she knew it was no use. She would have to accept and respect his decision. She understood him too well. She had known all along that he wouldn't rest until he had put an end to this meaningless never-ending duel. But she wanted to know how he felt if she didn't care all the same.

"I care. How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral… and it was my fault…" She remembered him saying that. She had known then, that she meant the world to him. He could not afford to lose her. They had to let go in order to protect one another. It was the hardest decision they had ever made. But they had to, for love. They had to make sacrifices and compromise. She knew that he would come back after all this mess was cleared up. Even if he didn't survive, she knew that he would always be with her, forever.

She had last seen the three of them at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Fleur had looked magnificent in her wedding gown with the tiara Mrs Weasley had borrowed from their Great Auntie Muriel. Ginny had come to view Fleur in a different way. Fleur really loved Bill. She couldn't have asked for more for her eldest and most beloved brother. Fenrir Greyback's attack had left him permanently scarred, yet Fleur never even thought of deserting Bill. _I would have loved Harry just the same_ , she thought, as she and Gabrielle, the two bridesmaids, stood just behind Fleur as the couple exchanged vows.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had vanished after that, leaving no trace. All that's left were bittersweet memories of better times. Yet, Ginny was certain that they would come back. They would come back. They would come back.

* * *

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Ginny, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were at the Three Broomsticks, sipping large tankards of Butterbeer. They had become a threesome, particularly after they fought together in both the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Strange how time and tide does things to people.

"Good thing they still allow Hogsmeade visits, particularly after…" Ginny did not finish her sentence. The other two understood perfectly well that she was referring to the fact that Madam Rosmerta was Imperiused the year before. A slight pause ensued before she continued. "I need to get my rest and relaxation, especially after examinations."

"Hear, hear." Neville joined in enthusiastically. "I'm the one who needs it the most. After all, I've just finished my N.E.W.T.s. They're not called Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for nothing. I really hope I'll be able to get the required results to start Auror training."

"Why? I never thought that you wanted to become an Auror." Luna said vaguely.

"Oh… err… well you know my gran… she is still going on about how I should live up to my dad's name." Neville's voice faltered. Then, he continued with a stronger voice, "But I think I would be an Auror anyway. I'd want to do this for my dad and mum. I'd want those people who tortured my parents get what they deserved."

"I miss them...I hope they're all right, wherever they are. I hope he will succeed." Ginny whispered softly, her eyes suddenly misty. Luna and Neville knew that she wasn't referring to the Death Eaters, but rather the trio who would eventually defeat them.

Speaking of the devil, the air was suddenly full of shouts and tortured screams as hooded and masked figures Apparated into Hogsmeade's main street and started firing spells everywhere. They were laughing insanely as their curses hit the targets. There were so many Death Eaters that Ginny suspected it was an all-out "outing" for them. _Damn, they must've known that students would be in Hogsmeade_ , she thought angrily.

Everyone in the Three Broomsticks were panicking. They couldn't just walk out and escape back to Hogwarts, as the Main Street was the only route connecting Hogsmeade and Hogwarts (not counting the secret passages). Besides, the only secret passages Ginny knew (she wasn't Fred and George's sister for nothing) were the ones in Honeydukes's cellar and the Shrieking Shack, and neither of them were close enough for them to escape.

A strange glint materialised in Ginny's eyes. Yes, she would fight. Of course she would fight. She was a Gryffindor after all. And hadn't she been in Dumbledore's Army two years back? That was the whole purpose: to prepare themselves for the fight against Voldemort and his evil henchmen. That was why Harry had them trained properly; to fight for your life, even if you know that you might not survive. _Mum and Dad know too, which is why they joined the Order. I shall make them proud. And Harry too. I have proven to be his equal. I will prove it again. This must be what Sirius meant by things worth dying for._ She stood up, took a deep breath and shouted across the pub, "D.A. MEMBERS AND THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE WILLING TO FIGHT, COME ON! THE REST OF YOU, GET BACK TO THE CASTLE AND FETCH MCGONAGALL!"

The D.A. members (or, ex-members, depending on how you look at it) exchanged a fearful glance, before hardening their eyes, squaring their shoulders and, with their wands out, ran out of the Three Broomsticks and proceeded raining spells down on the Death Eaters, joining the ranks of the Aurors Dawlish, Proudfoot, Savage and Nymphadora, who were losing badly. Fourteen teenagers were exhausting every single spell in their brains to turn the tables in their favour. Behind them, students were scrambling on top of each other to reach the relative safety of the castle first.

Ginny could see that they were getting nowhere. Sure they were helping, but there were simply too many Death Eaters. They had to get more help… and immediately. She made her decision there and then.

"Luna, cover me." Ginny whispered as she took out her fake Galleon. Luna simply nodded and continued firing spells at the Death Eaters. _Good thing Hermione changed the charm on this coin_ , she thought, as she quickly sent a message to the trio. "Remember, do not use it unless it is absolutely urgent," Hermione had cautioned. Well, if the present situation didn't count as urgent, she didn't know what would. And, if the rumours were true, Harry's the only one who can defeat Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Many miles away, blood spattered on the floor as a snake expelled her last breath. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all covered with bruises and cuts.

"Merlin, it was harder than the rest." Ron complained loudly. "I'm all sore..."

"It's got to be, isn't it? The rest of the Horcruxes don't move around with a mind of their own. Heck, I was actually wondering why nobody's around. Dumbledore said that Voldemort," Harry ignored Ron's shudder, "likes having Nagini close by so that he won't lose her so easily. He isn't even assigning more protection. _Where_ are the Death Eaters?" He was starting to feel uneasy at this apparent and highly significant absence.

"You don't think…" Hermione began worriedly, but paused mid sentence as something in her pocket grew hot. Harry and Ron felt it too. As one, the trio pulled out their coins, and read the message. The boys swore loudly. Hermione only managed an urgent "Let's go!" and the three of them Disapparated.

* * *

"Hell! Where _are_ the teachers?" Ginny was genuinely worried now. They were still losing drastically. Many were injured, but luckily not dead. Why weren't any of the teachers running up to Hogsmeade? And why wasn't there more Aurors coming to help? And…

CRACK.

Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared out of thin air, took the situation in a glance and joined the fray. At the sight of their leader, the members of the D.A. were heartened, and began fighting as they have never fought before. Ginny was overjoyed that Harry, apart from some nasty bruises, looked all right on the whole. She switched her attention back on the Death Eaters. Suddenly, they stopped attacking. A funny prickling was running down Ginny's neck. There could only be one reason the Death Eaters stopped. No… not _him_ …

The Death Eaters that had not been stunned by the Aurors and the D.A. or killed by their fellows' Killing Curses were now forming a half circle behind their terrifying, power-hungry master… who, as usual, had eyes for her one and only love. Harry stared back at him, hatred blazing in the emerald green eyes he had inherited from Lily Potter.

"Potter. We meet again, I see. And you will not mess up for the last time." Voldemort advanced step by step until the two enemies were within five feet of each other.

"It is you who will be going down today." Harry said, his fists clenched as he held his wand at ready. "You and your Death Eaters. You will pay for all the wrongdoings and deaths you have caused to innocent people in the name of your so-called purity of blood."

"Tut tut, how confident we are today. It's just too bad that you're friends with Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers, like your hero Headmaster before you." At the mention of Dumbledore, Harry fired a curse at Voldemort; he was so angry that Voldemort still dared taunt Dumbledore's memory right into his face. Voldemort deflected the curse easily and continued, as though nothing had happened. "You know, you could have made a good Death Eater. I told you before that we are very similar. Both half–bloods – Yes Bella, don't you dare look at me like that. It's not my fault that my fool of a mother, pure-blooded descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself, would fall in love with a filthy Muggle – both Parselmouths, orphans…"

"Only because you killed my parents!" Harry spat back angrily. "You are right. We're both of us very similar. Your mother died for love too. Did you know that? Just like my mother. She died for her lost love. My mother died for me. And because you've never known love, you'll never be able to use the protection my mother left me, even if my blood now flows through your veins." Harry's voice was shaking badly.

"Really? We'll just have to see about that, haven't we?" Voldemort sneered. "My mother was a weak thing. She had succumbed to death, and her… _love…_ didn't save her. It was meaningless. But enough of this chat." Voldemort's lip curled. "Experiment time. Time to see what your boasts hold. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Harry shouted, " _STUPEFY_!" just as twenty other voices from various directions shouted the exact same thing. Harry's stunning spell missed Voldemort by inches (his hand was shaking very hard) and hit Bellatrix Lestrange, who was right behind Voldemort. Many of the Death Eaters were Stunned. They had not lifted their wands at all, as their master had always ordered them to leave Harry Potter to him, and him alone.

And for the second time in his life, Harry felt a searing pain on his forehead as the curse found its aim but rebounded back to Voldemort. The red eyes were shining with amusement, thinking about how futile this boy's efforts were to kill him, when he had gone through hell and back to ensure his immortality. All thoughts of his Horcruxes disappeared as his eyes widened with fear when he heard the rushing sound of death and realised a split second too late that he was defeated. The rushing sound was the last thing he ever heard. Lord Voldemort was dead.

The four Aurors and the seventeen D.A. members continued jinxing the remaining Death Eaters, who were so disheartened by their master's death that they were defeated quite easily this time. Finally, as the last Death Eaters fell, what seemed like an entire team of Aurors Apparated into Hogsmeade, with Alastor Moody in the lead. The battle was over.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, breathing heavily. Then, as one, both sprinted towards each other and they locked into embrace. They seemed to have been separated for a lifetime, or that life had just only begun. Tasting the felicity of each other's embrace, revelling in each other's warmth, they lapsed into silence as the people around them were doing pretty much the same thing: celebrating Voldemort's downfall. Harry inhaled the flowery scent he found so soothing and felt extremely peaceful. They did not speak as they stood there, just hugging each other. They understood each other perfectly. The feel of each other was enough to assure the other of their presence.

At last, they broke apart, drowning in each other's eyes. It was Ginny who broke the silence first.

"I knew you would come back. I told you that I've never really given up on you and I never will. I love you."

Harry caressed Ginny's cheek gently and whispered, "I love you too. I think I always have, even before I noticed you. Nothing shall ever separate us now."

With that, their lips met in a long, passionate kiss that spoke of their eternal love for each other.

– _Finis –_

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend Kevin Soo Wen Xin, who is a fan of Harry/Ginny, but especially of Ginny, for his eighteenth birthday. Hope you won't need another bashing up to remember your birthday again. ;P


End file.
